the_amazing_dinosaur_adventure_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
The Amazing Dinosaur Adventure 8 The Big Freeze
Plot One summer day in a large valley, there lived 6 children named (Luke, Sunflower, Tulip, Alex, Daisy and Snowflake). Tulip's relationship with her friend Snowflake becomes rambunctious and turbulent when Snowflake repeatedly keeps Tulip awake at night with her loud snoring and after Snowflake ate Tulip’s tree stars which Tulip mother packed specifically for her on her 1st day of school. Tulip tells Sunflower about her feelings and confides that Tulip does not know how to express them and Sunflower agrees to teach Tulip. Meanwhile the 6 children are attending a school in which they are taught by a male Pachyrhinosaurus named (Ryan), who professes to have been everywhere and seen everything. Luke eagerly questions the topics they cover to Ryan's irritation. Eventually, Ryan complains to Luke’s father about Luke's behavior. Luke’s father knowing that Luke meant no harm explains to Luke why he must be more respectful to Ryan. Meanwhile as Tulip treats Snowflake coldly Snowflake met a young female Maiasaura named (Tippy), who comes from a migrating Maiasaura herd that has recently arrived in the valley. Tulip begins to miss Snowflake when Snowflake spends more and more time with the Maiasaura herd. One day all the Herbivores and Omnivores are surprised by an overnight Winter. While the 6 children together have fun frolicking in the snow all the Herbivores and Omnivores complain that Ryan purportedly the wisest in all the Herbivores and Omnivores and did not warn them about this impending weather and suspect that Ryan does not know as much as Ryan claims. As time goes on all the Herbivores and Omnivores including the 6 children and the Maiasaura herd begin to suffer from the freezing temperatures and the lack of food growth. The Maiasaura herd leave as they consume more food than most species. Tippy's mother asks Snowflake’s mother if she can take Snowflake along during the cold time; Snowflake’s mother decides that Snowflake should choose between staying in the valley or leaving with the Maiasaura herd for a visit. But Snowflake was unsure. So Tulip angrily tells Snowflake to leave which Snowflake agrees to do. Afterwards however Tulip regrets her actions and later sneaks away to follow the Maiasaura herd and Snowflake. When the 4 children found out they head off into the Mysterious Beyond to find Tulip but are interrupted by Ryan who decides to accompany the 4 children. After several mishaps, Ryan and the 4 children suddenly encountered a Mountain-Theropod (a Gorgosaurus). But the 4 children defeat the Gorgosaurus with a giant snowball. In the process, Ryan and the 4 children joined up with Tulip who was being chased by the Gorgosaurus earlier. Soon, Ryan and the 5 children came across a frozen lake that they had accidentally break. Underneath the ice was a hot spring and Ryan and the 5 children notice that there is lush food nearby. While they relax in the water and feed Ryan confesses that most of his knowledge comes from 2ndary sources. Ryan listened to the stories of other travelers when he was a child and in Ryan’s adult years Ryan shared those stories to the 6 children in the valley. On the way back to the valley, suddenly the Gorgosaurus from earlier had returned for the attack. But Ryan saves the 5 children by pushing a big boulder off the hill causing the Gorgosaurus to trip onto it and fall off a high cliff. It is currently unknown whether if the Gorgosaurus survived the fall or he died. Later on, Ryan and the 5 children tried to contact all the Herbivores and Omnivores but find that a wall of snow has blocked Ryan and the 5 children from entry. Tulip remembering what Sunflower taught Tulip suggests that Sunflower to get angry. Sunflower does so and her enraged roar causes the snow to fall down enabling all the Herbivores and Omnivores to pass through. Meanwhile the Maiasaura herd are starving until Snowflake picks up the warm spring's scent. Snowflake then leads the Maiasaura to the warm spring and Snowflake reunites with Tulip. However, Snowflake accidentally falls into a deep part of the hot spring and as Snowflake was unable to swim Luke’s mother dives in to save Snowflake. When Luke’s mother places Snowflake on dry ground again Tippy's mother says that Snowflake should stay with her friends rather than the Maiasaura herd. Tulip promises to Snowflake that she will not get angry at Snowflake whenever Snowflake snores ever again. Years later, as the Winter melts, all the Herbivores and Omnivores including the 6 children and the Maiasaura herd all returned to the valley. When the 6 children returned to the valley they went home to their shelter and they all lived happily ever after.